And In The Wake of Black Fire
by Ereshkigaal
Summary: Sveta is heartbroken after her brother has seemingly died in the Grave Eclipse. With no one else around, Karis needs to help her, but as this is a lemon, things happen. Author's first full lemon - be merciful. Oneshot and first KarisxSveta.


A/N: What. The. FUCK.

It may come as a surprise to some of you that I'm writing a canon pairing, and that I'm actually completing

a lemon oneshot. Still, the scene on Briggs' ship made me man-squee, and it's just too much to pass up.

I might be a terrible lemon author, but that's what I'm trying out now.

*deep breath*

Heeeeere gooooooes.

Also, first ever KarisxSveta.

And In The Wake Of Black Fire - Eresh's first full lemon. Cheer for me, mates. *cicadas* Maaaaates?

Karis had never been that good at emotions.

She could deal with Tyrell's childish outbursts of passion once in a while, but she just wasn't any good with any expression of caring, love or devotion beyond a few staple words of consolation.

Now, sitting silently in her bed on board Eoleo's ship with a crying Sveta beside her, she was doubting herself even more.

What could she do to even try to ease her grief? Sveta's brother had just been lost in the swirling, beast-ridden shadows of the eclipse from Luna Tower, and she was expecting Karis, the only other girl on the ship, to carry her through this. She had to try. Sveta's eyes were red, and her vest and skirt were stained with tears. Nothing Karis said could hurt her more than she already was.

"Sorry." Karis put her arm around Sveta's shoulders, pulling herself close so she could look her in the eyes. "I know I should try harder to help. I'm at fault." Sveta's eyes met hers, an unspecifiable blend of blue and green surrounded by her reddened face. For a second, the sight of her grief-stricken face almost robbed Karis of all hope of helping her, but then she spoke. "I-it's oka... it's okay. You don't need t-to. It's my own problem."

Karis frowned. Now that she'd amassed all her courage just to help her? She slung her other arm around the beast-girl's body, pulling her into a comforting hug. "It's okay. Big sis Karis is here for you. I know he's not my brother, but I want to help you." Sveta's body jerked slightly, and she let out a small gasp as Karis squeezed her a bit to underline the meaning. Her sobs stopped, now replaced by faint whimpers, and the shaking slowly let up. "See?" Karis took her arms from Sveta and put a hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me everything." The bright smile that lit up her face faded just as quickly as it had appeared when Sveta broke back into tears, drenching her delicate features and leaving tracks down her face.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Again, Karis just spoke the words like she'd always done, but this time, she really was concerned. Sveta's crying intensified, and she began shuddering and shaking once again. She was trying to say something, but her sobs interrupted the words she was trying to get out. Karis threw her arms around her shoulders, and slowly, Sveta began calming down again. Hugging her tightly and ruffling her hair with one hand, trying to comfort her, Karis felt her hug her back hesitantly. "What is it? Why're you hugging me? You're the one I'm trying to help."

Karis instantly berated herself for saying that, and sure enough, Sveta began shivering again. Feeling restless and panicked from the emotional situation, Karis abruptly pushed her back onto the bed and held her tightly. "Calm down. Just get it out. It's okay to cry." But Sveta didn't cry. Lifting her head, Karis saw that the girl was staring into her eyes, a faint blush spreading over her cheeks. She opened her mouth slightly, a pleading expression coming over her.

Love? The absurd thought crossed Karis' mind, but even as she tried to shake it off, it dug deeper into her mind and began to make more sense. The way Sveta reacted... even though it seemed unreal, that was the only thing she could come up with. She knew that two girls could love each other from her father, who'd often tell detailed stories about the times he walked in on Mia and Jenna in the old days every time he'd had too much to drink, but she never thought it would happen to her.

"Love?" The word came over her lips before she knew it. Sveta's eyes widened, and the rosy blush was spreading wider. Shaking, not in panic, but in embarrassment, she nodded wordlessly. Karis was panicking. What should she do? She couldn't...

Yes, she could. Sveta was her friend, no matter how recently they'd met, and if love was what Sveta wanted, then it was what she would get. Karis wasn't going to push a friend away.

With a smile on her face but panic in her heart, she awkwardly put her hand upon Sveta's breast. The beast-girl gasped, a simple intake of air that sounded foreign and deeply personal at once. Letting her instincts guide her, Karis began to unbutton Sveta's silk vest with shaking hands. As she pulled away the folds of cloth, the sight of Sveta naked was somehow comforting. Now she couldn't fail. It was embarrassing to look her in the eyes, so while Karis' hands moved to knead Sveta's breasts, she leaned in to kiss her.

Somewhere in her mind, Karis had expected the small, awkward girl to be shy and reticent, but right now, as Sveta's mouth opened wide at the faintest touch of her lips, she had to realize that this was not the case. She let Sveta take the lead in the kiss, half enjoying the odd feeling of intimacy she felt while she ran her tongue along hers. She took the initiative with her hands, though, and even if she had no one to really compare with as she pinched and twisted Sveta's nipples in the way that seemed to please her the most, Karis still felt faintly jealous even in the midst of this, as Sveta clearly seemed to be better endowed than her.

Suddenly, Sveta's hands, which had been idle the whole time, began unlacing Karis' skirt. She felt herself turn red, but she kept on trying to please Sveta even as the girl below her turned to Karis' shirt. Sveta's movements became ever shakier, and after she'd finally disrobed Karis, her legs stiffened and she sharply drew breath in. But even as her next exhalation became a repressed moan, she abruptly sat up and pushed Karis up against the wall. She suddenly felt far too exposed, wearing not even her undergarments, but just as she was about to back out, Sveta lowered her head to between Karis' legs. The only thing she felt was a growing sensation of pleasure beginning from just below her stomach, and though she could hear herself moaning and grunting through something that felt like a thick curtain of sensation, it felt like someone else was making these sounds she didn't even know she was capable of making.

As if in a trance, her hands moved up to cup her own breasts, and between herself and Sveta, it didn't last more than half a minute until she heard herself moaning and screaming wilder than ever before through the haze of intensifying pleasure, and she briefly lost control of herself as her naked body slid down the smooth wall, leaving a trail of sweat behind. The echoes of the wave of pleasure were still with her as she rapidly slipped into sleep from the exhaustion, smiling briefly as Sveta laid on top of her, still slippery from the sweat as they lay face-to-face, their whole bodies touching each other, somehow becoming one.


End file.
